


Artifact Hunting

by Menasay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Blood, F/M, Finished, Multi, Smut, complete work, implied characters know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: FYI/Warning: This story takes place after the characters have already met. Also, it’s shippy. Castiel x Amanda Azleana, Dean x AA, Sam x AA, Crowley x AA. You’ve been warned.Premise: Heaven’s Artifact hunting.





	Artifact Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> FYI/Warning: This story takes place after the characters have already met. Also, it’s shippy. Castiel x Amanda Azleana, Dean x AA, Sam x AA, Crowley x AA. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Premise: Heaven’s Artifact hunting.

“Sam, Dean.”

“Cas, what’re you doing here?”

“I came because you called.”

“We didn’t call you,” said Sam & Dean at the same time.

“I did,” Amanda spoke up.

“Amanda-”

“Castiel!”

Amanda quickly ran to Cas, wrapping her arms around him. Cas blinked, standing there awkwardly.

“Uhm....”

“Did we miss something?”

“Not here, Amanda,” Cas whispered down to her.

Amanda immediately released him, stepping back, cheeks a deep red. Sam looked to Dean and Dean looked to Sam, perking a brow.

“So,” Cas cleared his throat, “why was I called?”

“We need you to come with us. Dean thinks this may be an apocalyptic event happening.”

“Dean, is this true?”

“I never said it was _apocalyptic_ , I just said it could be catastrophic.”

“Explain further.”

“They got a hold of the Heaven’s Artifacts, Cas.”

“What!? You were supposed to be protecting them!”

“It was my fault.”

“Amanda?”

“I was supposed to keep watch of them while Dean and Sam were out hunting.”

“Amanda- it wasn’t your fault. I told you, the barrier didn’t hold for some reason.”

“What barrier?”

“Anti-demon.”

“Did you use a salt circle too?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I don’t think it was a demon that took the Artifacts.”

“It had to be. There’s ash piles everywhere.”

“There was a - wait; Amanda, if you weren’t here watching the Artifacts, where’d you go last night?”

“Nowhere.”

“Amanda,” asked an annoyed Cas.

“.... the bar.”

Cas and Sam looked to Dean and he looked back and forth at them.

“What!?”

“It's not Dean’s fault. I went because I felt like it.”

“ _You_ felt like it?”

“I know it’s not the best way to get on God’s good side...”

“There’s not too many ways _to_ get on his good side.”

“Dean, please- Amanda, why didn’t you call on me instead?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know honestly, I don’t drink alone often.”

“You can say that again.”

“ _Dean_...”

“Okay, enough saying my name.”

“Next time just pray to me, Amanda, it can stay between us.”

Amanda gave a nod of affirmation to Cas.

“Now that you two are done flirting, can we get back to the main topic?”

Cas gave a slight glare before he nodded.

“So, how are we getting them back?”

“Every angel can track the Artifacts, Amanda was right in calling me.”

“Maybe we should try calling Crowley? It’s worth a shot.”

“I doubt calling- !”

“You rang?”

“That was fast.”

“Let me guess; you lost the precious Artifacts and believe that I have them? Well, I don’t and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Then why did you come?”

“To schmooze with Castiel’s first love.”

“Crowley,” glared Cas, “don’t you dare.”

“What’re you gonna do to stop me?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up brightly in a show of defensive power. However, Crowley mimicked him, his own eyes glowing a slight bright red against Castiel’s white.

“Hey, hey, hey! Come on you two! There’s no time for this mando el mando versus bullshit right now, or did you forget- **The world’s going to be destroyed**!”

The show of power slowly ended, each letting their light show dim.

“Now, if you don’t mind - can we find the Artifacts, Cas?”

“They’ve been split apart. Their powers are no longer radiating together.”

“Okay, so, where to first?”

“Columbus, Ohio.”

“That was fast, Cas.”

“I was just there doing some work of my own.”

“Then why didn’t you know they were missing?”

“I thought it was a false reading.”

“Alright, let’s pack up and hit the road.”

“Have fun hunting them down boys... lady.”

Crowley quickly disappeared as quick as he’d appeared. The Winchesters and Azleana began packing, Castiel going into Amanda’s room. Her door shut slowly.

“Now that we’re alo- !”

Amanda quickly wrapped her arms around him and he followed up with the same. She immediately planted the kiss upon his lips, forcing his open with her tongue. Castiel grunted into her mouth at the force before he pulled her back onto the bed, laying her down and crawling over her. The feelings between the two of them were mutual but now was not the time for things to get hot and heavy. A knock at the door reminded them of that.

“Azleana? Cas?”

Castiel slowly pulled himself away, pulling his trench coat right and straightening his tie as he stood. Amanda breathed hard, licking her lips of his taste before replying.

“Almost finished packing!”

“Well, hurry up! We gotta get on the road!”

Cas eyed Amanda on the bed before he leaned down, kissed her softly this time then disappeared. She smiled to herself then got up and quickly went to packing. Once done she grabbed her luggage and ran out of the hotel room and to Dean’s beloved Impala. She put her stuff beside herself in the back and readied for the ride. Sam looked back to her then to Dean, who started the car then headed down the road.

Suddenly as they were going down the road Crowley appeared beside Amanda. He gripped her arms and disappeared with her, headed to Hell.

“Hello, darling.”

“Crowley, what the hell!?!”

“There’s an Artifact down here! I’m just trying to help you.”

“You could’ve warned me. It’s freaking hot down here!”

“It _is_ **Hell** , lovely.”

“Okay, can’t you just give me the Artifact?”

“Would you sell your soul for it?”

“Are you serious?”

“Definitely. I’m not the one who has it in their possession. You want it? I can summon it but only with-”

“With nothing, Crowley,” angrily yelled Cas, walking up beside the line of people to Crowley and Azleana, “get the Artifact and give it to us.”

“I wasn’t ling, _Castiel_. I don’t have it. It’s here but not within my grasp.”

Suddenly an earthquake hits the entire place and thunder sounds.

“Take the girl and leave, i’ll try to find it!”

“What-? Why,” a confused Castiel asks.

“Just go!”

Hell begins to get hotter. Cas grabs Amanda by the arm and she and him disappear and reappear in the Chevy Impala with Sam and Dean. Dean half drives them off the road.

“What the hell!?”

Dean stops over in the berm, on the side of the road.

“Crowley pulled her to Hell and tried to get her to make a deal.”

“Why does he have such a hard on for playing keep away with her, Cas? You and her got some sort of thing going on?”

“No.” “Yes.” Cas and Amanda spoke together.

“We might aswell tell them, Cas.”

“This is still new to me.”

“This is new for all of us. Your first boo, man.”

“Boo? This isn't Halloween, Dean.”

Amanda then leaned over to Cas and whispered into his ear what the term meant in slang. Cas looked at her then back to Dean.

“Sure. She is what you’d call my _boo_.”

“So? Cas has a girlfriend. Now that that talks over, lets get back on the road, Dean.”

Dean looked to Sam then turned around and restarted the car, headed back down the road. It would be quiet a few many hours before they’d get to Columbus, Ohio and they’d stop for the night at another motel. Dean and Sam got out first with Cas and Amanda following up. However, Amanda was asleep and Cas was carrying her. All of them headed up to the service desk.

“Hello, how can I help you,” asked the woman behind the desk.

“We need your biggest room.”

“Our biggest is two King’s. Is that fine sir?”

Dean looked to Sam awkwardly.

“I can leave as long as you take care of her,” Cas motioned his head in a nod down at Azleana.

Sam gave a nod of approval then took Amanda from Castiel’s arms and held her easily. Cas gave an affirming smile then walked out the door and disappeared while the lady at the desk was distracted with Dean again.

“We’ll just take two Queens.”

After getting the keys, Dean and Sam walked out of the security office and down to their room.

“Alright, whose bedding with her?”

“Flip a coin or rock, paper, scissors?”

Dean unlocked the rooms door and let Sam in first so he could set Amanda down, and he did.

“Rock, paper, scissors -” Dean drew scissors. “Rock, paper, scissors -” Sam drew paper.

“Looks like you get to sleep with her, Sammy.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say it that way, Dean.”

Dean shrugged before he went out and grabbed his stuff from the car. Sam did the same and came back in with Dean, shutting the door behind himself and locking it. Dean set his stuff down on the floor then began to undress, shirt over his head then pants off. Sam mimicked this then got into bed beside the sleeping Amanda.

Into the night Amanda ended up curling up next to Sam, laying her head on his chest and cuddling him. In the middle of the night however she had a nightmare and ended up waking up, pulling herself into a sit, breathing heavily. Sam gave a groan of displeasure before he pulled himself up and placed a hand on Amanda’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare.”

“About what,” Sam yawned in question.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Where’s Cas?”

“He left. Told us to take care of you.”

“Would you two go back to sleep,” Dean annoyedly voiced, “or atleast whisper lower...”

“Sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean replied, rolling over.

“Anyways, can you get back to sleep?”

“I think I can... can I cuddle up to you, Sam?”

“Uhm, sure - I guess...”

Sam laid back down and put his left arm up before Amanda got under the covers and laid her head back on Sam’s chest. Sam curled his arm around her and looked down at her before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Amanda looked up at him then closed hers. The rest of the night the three of them slept peacefully.

In the morning, San was up first, doing research on his laptop. Next to wake was Amanda, who got into the shower but left the door unlocked accidentally. Dean was last, who got up and stumbled into the bathroom and began to urinate. Amanda, confused by the noise, opened the curtain and blushed darkly at what her sight beheld. Dean, hearing the curtain, stopped peeing and turned around, his eyes widening at what _they_ beheld.

Suddenly Amanda screamed and Dean was kicked out of the bathroom, a towel flying after him before the door slammed closed.

“You’re gonna need this!”

“Just make her come get it, Dean. She threw it at you after all.”

“And I thought I was the perverted one.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

Amanda finished her shower and luckily had enough towels to dry off before she changed into some jeans and a black v-neck short sleeved shirt with a plaid long sleeved shirt over it. She walked out into the hotel room then sat on her and Sam’s bed.

“We’re going after the Artifact today, right?”

“Yes.”

Now that everyone was up and awake it was time to pack up and head out again, which everyone did. As the group approached Columbus, Castiel reappeared in the backseat with Amanda. This time Dean kept from going into the berm, continuing his driving down the road.

“The Artifact is being held by a bunch of lowly demons in a warehouse on the east side.”

“Alright, warehouse it is then,” Dean said, headed for the east side.

Pulling up to a bunch of warehouses; Dean, Sam, Cas and Amanda all hoped out and went to the trunk of the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and held it up with a bar. He opened the secret compartment and grabbed the Colt for his weapon while Sam grabbed a shotgun and Amanda grabbed the Angel Blade she’d found. Castiel readied himself for a fight as Dean closed up the trunk then headed for the first warehouse. Entering the first warehouse they found several sigils.

“Cas, you can’t come in here.”

“I know, I can feel the restriction.”

“I’m still going in.”

“Be careful, Amanda.”

Just the three continued forward, going out the first warehouse and into the second one. A few demons wait, polishing machetes. As the demons advanced with their weapons, Dean aimed and shot the Colt, hitting one of the demons square in the forehead. The demons vessel flickered before it hit the ground in a heavy slump. Sam shot another one of them, only to it wasn’t a demon but a vampire. It glared at him, opening its toothy mouth in a defensive hiss.

“Crap; Dean! Vamp! One o’clock!”

“Got him!”

Amanda moved as Dean aimed the Colt for the vamp, coming up behind the other demon and plunging the Angel Blade into its backside. Dean shot the vamp and both monsters went down in a heap. Too bad for the group that five more were behind those three, a full mix of demon and monster. Hissing angry vamps and weaponized demons moved forward again.

“I don’t have enough bullets for all of them.”

“Isn’t that ashame?”

Crowley’s voice came from behind the group of creatures. The demons and vampires slowly split a part, allowing him to walk through. He stopped at the end, eyeing Amanda.

“Give me the girl and you can have two of the seven Artifacts.”

Sam immediately looked to Dean, he’d sacrificed himself for he greater good but never another.

“What’re you gonna do with her?”

“Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that. What do you think i’m gonna do with her!? I want her **bloody** soul!!”

“The answer is **no** then.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to play with all my friends then.”

Crowley disappeared, the demons and vamps advancing. Unfortunately the group only gets to take out one third of them before they’re captured and taken to the third warehouse where they’re bound and gagged. The Colt is taken, along with the Angel Blade and Sam’s shotgun. Crowley reappears beside Amanda, who is laid bound on two separate pipes, spread eagle. Crowley walks up between her legs, holding the Colt, he stares down at her and aims for her head.

“You should’ve taken the deal, princess.”

Amanda’s eyes widen as she tries to cry out.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” he kneels down and places the barrel of the gun to her head.

Her eyes cross as she tries to shift away, still trying to speak. Finally Crowley grabs the duct tape and pulls it off her mouth.

“I’ll do it, but you have to let me live for 7 more years!”

Dean and Sam quickly pulled their binds, both trying to tell her not to do it. She glanced at them but knew this deal was the only way to get them out of their predicament.

“Then lets seal the deal,” Crowley pulled the Colt away and leaned into her.

“And you have to let me, Sam and Dean go.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Plus you and the Winchesters go free.”

Crowley leaned further and the two sealed the deal with a forceful kiss, Crowley’s tongue creeping into her mouth to force french kissing. A heavy blush coated her cheeks before he pulled away. With a snap of his fingers all three of their binds were removed, two Artifacts appearing near Amanda and he disappeared from sight with the rest of the demons and vamps. The sigil that had kept Castiel out was removed, along with several others. Quickly Castiel appeared beside Amanda, reaching down and helping her up before grabbing the Artifacts and disappearing once more.

Dean and Sam quickly ran to Amanda.

“Are you crazy!?!”

“How could you sell your soul to Crowley!?!”

“It was the only way to get us out of the situation!”

Castiel reappeared, angry. His fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed as he walked towards Amanda. He quickly grabbed her arm and teleported them both to her old apartment. He pulled her into the bedroom and kissed her deeply. Their breath entangled sweetly as Amanda kissed back. Slowly Amanda pulled her own shirt off, breaking the kiss only momentarily.

Cas’ hands found their way to bare sides and moved up with anticipation. Instead of removing her own bra, Amanda went for Cas’ trench coat and tie. Sliding the trench off and Castiel’s tie was simple, however getting the button up shirt off took a minute. Once he was bare chested, Amanda undid her own bra, pulling it off over her own head just like she’d done with her shirt previously. Castiel’s cheeks lit up as he felt himself get hard below the belt, his hands moving to her breasts, thumbs sliding over nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as the kiss broke and Cas kissed her collar bone.

Amanda looked down at him before she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto her bed. There she pulled him over herself and reached down, undoing his pants, then undoing her own before shifting them and her lace thong off. Castiel kept himself held up with one arm as he shifted so he could remove his own pants and boxers, kicking off his shoes and socks too. Amanda’s shoes and socks already lie on the floor. Now, fully naked Amanda pulled Cas onto herself, kissing him deeply again, her tongue fighting his for dominance.

Holding himself up with his legs Cas slowly pulled Amanda’s ankles up onto his shoulders before he pressed the head of his member to her pussy and thrusted in. A soft moan came from her lips before he did it again, and again, starting a rhythm. Soon, his speed began to quicken and the room turned hot. His thrusts continued even as Amanda’s moans and breaths get louder.

Realizing the feeling in the pit of his stomach Cas soon pulled out and changed positions, having her get on all fours then lean her upper half down. Castiel watched her before he got behind her and stuck himself back deep inside. A gasp came from Amanda’s lips before Cas began to thrust in hard and deep. Quickly when Cas’ speed rose Azleana found herself cumming, Cas pulling out and cumming on her back. Both now panting and laying they shut their eyes, having a moment of peace.

Sam and Dean, giving a guess of where the two might have gone end up at Azleana’s apartment, knocking on the door. Amanda wakes up alone, looking to where Cas once lay before she gets up, grabs a robe and goes to the door.

“Oh? Sam, Dean? What’re you two doing here?”

“We still have the other Artifacts to get and now we have to find a way to get your soul back.”

Amanda blinked, confused.

“Weren’t you two mad at me earlier?”

“Giving your soul to Crowley was stupid... but necessary.”

“Dean?”

“That’s why we came back to help you.”

“Are you ready to get going tomorrow?”

“To where?”

“Cas is going to track down the next Artifact for us, but until then were just going to hunt.”

Amanda slowly smiled, “Got any leads?”

“One, but we’re not heading out tonight.”

“Oh. You two want to stay here then?”

“Uhm-”

“Got a spare bedroom?”

“I do.”

“Rock-paper-scissors,” both Dean and Sam played.

“Damn,” Dean hissed, “looks like Sammy gets the spare tonight. You okay with that, Azleana?”

“Games rules. Come on, Dean, this way. Sam spares to the left,” spoke Amanda in reply, leading Dean to her room.

Amanda slowly shut her bedroom door then turned the light off before she walked to the bed and got under the covers, robe and all. Dean watched her a second before he pulled his shirt and jeans off then slipped into bed. Sam found his own room and went to sleep himself. Another night, another nightmare; Amanda awakes in a cold sweat. Dean gave a groan of annoyance but still sat up, asking what was wrong.

“Nightmare, sorry Dean.”

“What about?”

“Just... nothing. Go back to sleep, Dean,” replied Amanda as she laid back down.

“Alright, whatever.”

Dean laid back down and rolled over. Amanda frowned a bit at the movement before she looked up at the ceiling. It took almost an hour for her to get back to sleep. The rest of the night went without anymore nightmares, just sound sleep.

The next day the three headed out on the road, headed to Cincinnati. It took a good hour and half but they’d get there. Setting up in another hotel, Sam did some research on his laptop, coming up with something stronger then his previous lead.

“Looks like we’ve got a shape-shifter, Dean.”

“Alright, what area?”

“Looks like west side.”

“We’ll go tonight.”

“What if it claims another victim?”

“Amanda’s got a point.”

“Alright, suit up.”

The three of them changed into suits then headed to one of the homes that had gotten hit. They knocked on the door and when it opened they flipped open their fake FBI badges.

“I’m agent Collson. This is agent Reber and agent Ruby.”

“I already told the other agents what happened; didn’t they tell you?”

“We’re just here to check up on you ma’am, after what happened they wanted us to keep an eye on you to make sure you were alright. After what happened to your husband and daughter.”

“Right,” the woman frowned, “they’re both still missing.”

“And we’re investigating that for you as we speak.”

“Thank you. It’s still like I told the other gentlemen, my husband disappeared a week ago but has visited once. It was like it was him but wasn’t. One night he whispered some really disgusting things into my ear. It really freaked me out, just not like him at all!”

Dean and Sam looked to each other, single brows perked before they looked back to the woman.

“Can you tell us what he said to you?”

She begins to tear up, replying, “How good would it feel to get inside your skin.”

Amanda looked to Sam then Dean. Bingo, they were certainly looking for some sort of shape shifter.

“That _is_ rather absurd, ma’am.”

“I know, I haven’t seen him since either.”

“Alright, ma’am, thanks for the information. We’ll contact you if we need anything else.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dean replied, turning from the door.

The woman closed the door as Sam and Amanda turned with him. Just as they all did so Castiel appeared before them.

“There’s an Artifact nearby.”

All three of the group almost leaped backwards, Amanda clutching her chest.

“Dammit, Cas!”

Cas looked to Dean for a second.

“Okay, so where is it?”

“Here.”

“Here? Cas that doesn’t-”

“She has it. The woman you just spoke to.”

“How do you-”

“Her eyes were tinted gold. She must be wearing Jesus’ baby blanket somewhere. Did you know it can change into just about any type and color of clothing?”

“You told us the first time we had to find the thing, Cas.”

“.....oh. Forgive me, I forgot.”

“Forget it,” Dean said, turning back around, grabbing his pistol out and kicking the door open.

The door slammed open and the four of them swept inside, looking for the woman. Coming to the conclusion she was nowhere to be found however, the four came back together in the living room.

“She couldn’t have gotten far. Amanda, you and Cas go north, I’ll go east and Sam can go west.”

The four nodded then headed out of the house, looking for the woman in broad daylight.

= **Sam** =

Sam runs down beside the fence to the west and keeps going until he comes to a forest, from there he gets a bit more cautious. Grabbing his pistol out, he heads into it.

= **Dean** =

Dean runs down the east side of the fence and ends up coming to a sewer entrance. He holds his pistol in a more defensive way and heads inside.

= **Amanda & Castiel**=

The two move to the north, going over the fencing in the way. The two of them keep close as they move from house to house, talking to people and asking if they’d seen a rogue woman.

= **Sam** =

Sam himself comes to a sewer in the center of the forest and heads inside. He comes upon Dean who is bound and gagged. He begins to remove the binds but gets hit over the head with the butt of a gun and gets tied up as well.

= **Amanda & Castiel**=

Coming to the end of the houses the two of them kind of stand around.

“Well, no ones seen her down this way. I wonder if Sam or Dean found her.”

= **Sam & Dean**=

“Well, it’s too bad I can’t be both of you at once. Thanks for the memories, weapons and car, Dean. Now the two of you get to rot down here while I go find your friends.”

Dean smirked with his eyes and prayed to Castiel inwardly. Quickly Cas and Amanda were in the sewers with them. When the Dean impostor fired a pistol at Cas he simply grinned. The shape shifters eyes widened and he shot again, once again the bullet doing absolutely nothing. Castiel advanced.

As he came forward towards the shape shifter the shape shifter began to walk backwards. Slowly Castiel tilted his head down, smirking as he advanced until the creature was backed into a corner.

“Give us the Artifact.”

“What Artifact,” hissed the Dean mimic.

“The one your wearing.”

Amanda untied both Sam and Dean as Castiel pressured the creature. The monsters smug look faded before it began to unbutton its shirt and slide it off, handing it forward to Cas. The shirt changed in air into a golden glowing blanket as Cas took it. Three down, four to go. With the Artifact in hand, Cas disappears.

“Really,” Amanda blurts out annoyedly.

Sam grabs his own pistol and shoots at the creature. The monster rushes away.

“Good job, Sam. It has my face and is now on the loose.”

“Better then being bound again.”

“True for you two. You guys might as well be the BDSM brothers with how much your getting tied up lately.”

Castiel reappears.

“I wasn’t going to be gone for _that_ long, Amanda, you didn’t have to pray to me.”

“What’re you doing with all these Artifacts, Cas?”

“Taking them back to Heaven, what else?”

“Alright, well, lets get out of the sewer. Where’s the next Artifact?”

“The next one is quite far away, Dean. South west.”

“I believe its in Tennessee.”

“Well, it looks like we’ve got quite a drive. Sam, are you ready to switch back and forth?”

The four left the sewer and headed back to Dean’s Chevy Impala. They all got in and headed down the road. This time, Cas stuck around, sitting beside Amanda in the back. Amanda eventually leaned her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Dean looked in his rear-view mirror after Sam had fallen asleep too, Cas looking back to him briefly.

After a few hours, Dean and Sam switched, allowing Dean to get some shut-eye. A few hours later they hit Nashville. They all pulled into a hotel drive and parked. Cas woke Amanda and Sam woke Dean and they all grabbed a room then set up HQ for Artifact hunting.

“Alright, this ones in a hospital.”

“Should be easy enough to find.”

“A psyche hospital.”

“....thats new.”

“Do you know which one, Cas?”

“Nashville Psychiatric Hospital.”

“It’s not going to be easy to get in there, guys.”

“I could’ve guessed,” Dea spoke sarcastically, “that’s why we’ll be dressed as doctors.”

“Actually, Dean, you’ll be going in alone. Securities so tight I could only get one of us in on the site.”

“You’re joking, Sammy.”

“Nope. I’ll be coming in as FBI with Cas and Azleana for all the strange happenings.”

“Welp, i’ll see you three later then.”

Dean grabbed his bag then went into the bathroom, changing into his doctor outfit, putting on the lab coat last. Combing out, combing his hair, he looked to the group before heading out, putting the comb in his pocket. Sam and Amanda put their suits back on then headed out with Castiel in tow. Meanwhile, Dean had already gotten there and was looking for the Artifact himself as much as he could, though this proved difficult as he was summoned to a unit, having to fake pretty much all knowing. Cas, Sam and Amanda came in a bit later, walking with a nurse and talking about how some of the patients kept speaking in tongues.

Thanking the woman, the three of them split up and begin looking for the Artifact. Cas went into the security office, being allowed to inspect certain things, a security guard watching over him. Sam went into the day room, looking through random things, such as board games, cards, art projects and creative objects. Amanda found Dean, helping him out a bit and also searching patients rooms. Suddenly a patient began speaking in tongues in the day room causing Dean, Cas and Amanda to rush into the room.

“Alright, where is it, Cas?”

“Here. In this box,” Cas replied, holding a Sequence board game box.

He shakes the box and opens it, pulling out the board then letting all the colored circular pieces fall out onto a table. All of them look bewildered before they start to go through the pieces one by one, seeing if any of them radiate in their hands. It takes a moment or two but finally they find the piece which changes in Sam’s hand, becoming the Crown of Thorns. Cas takes it and hides it in his trench coat.

“Alright, lets go.”

All four of them head out of the building and go back to HQ. Cas takes the Artifact and disappears a moment then comes back.

“Heaven again?”

“Yes. I suggest taking a break, it will take some time for me to track down the last three.”

“Awesome! I’m going to the bar.”

“I’ll join you. Amanda?”

Amanda glances over at the spot where Castiel was then makes an annoyed face. Dean and Sam both make an unsurprising face then head for the bar. Amanda follows them. They all sit down at a table and look at menus. Dean orders a burger and a piece of cherry pie. Sam orders a large salad and Amanda orders a personal pizza.

Their dinner comes and they dig in. They finish their supper then move up to bar stools. Dean and Sam both order beers while Amanda orders a green apple Smirnoff. The three of them drink into the night. Dean gets pretty wasted on some whiskey with Sam having to hold him up and walk him back to the room. Amanda joins them in the room. Sam lays Dean down in bed then gets on his laptop, hunting for a new job. Amanda walks over to Sam in a buzzed state and starts playing with his lengthy hair. Sam pulls his head away slowly.

“What’re you doing?”

“Playing,” Amanda giggles.

“Well, go play in bed. Wait - no - don’t do that either. Just sit down or- !?!”

Sam’s eyes widen when Amanda kisses him. His face flushes lightly before he pulls away, standing.

“Come on, you’re drunk - get in bed.”

Amanda smirks and sits on the bed and starts to undress.

“Okay, Sammy, you come to bed.”

“I can’t I have - no - don’t take that - Cas! Come get your woman!”

In a quick teleportation Castiel appeared, sitting down beside Amanda before he used two fingers to knock her out cold, placing them to her forehead. He laid her body down slowly then looked to Sam, giving a firm nod before teleporting away again. Sam sighed in relief, going back to his work. Amanda and Dean continued sleeping. Eventually Sam laid down and went to sleep.

The next day came early, Castiel standing in the room.

“Sam, Dean, Amanda, we have an emergency!”

All three of them groaned out, Amanda sitting up and looking to Castiel.

“What is it, Cas,” asked Dean in a very grumpy, hungover tone.

“The Artifacts are gone!”

“We already- the ones we just got?”

“Yes. They’ve been stolen.”

“Aren’t the other angels supposed to be helping?”

“They were smitten.”

“Who could get into Heaven and be able to kill a bunch of angels and steal the Artifacts?”

“Why, Lucifer of course,” Crowley spoke, having appeared in the room.

“I was hoping it wasn’t him but you’re right, Lucifer’s name is written all over this and if he gets all of them he’ll be unstoppable.”

“And what if I told you he already has them?”

“How do you know this stuff, Crowley? Doesn’t Lucifer want your head?”

“Why do you think I’m up here?! Telling you all?! My ass’ll be burnt if I stay down there!”

“Even after collecting another soul?”

“Yes, even after collecting her bloody soul!”

“Speaking of which, I want you to break the deal.”

“And why would I do that lover-boy?”

“You know how her futures meant to go.”

“I don’t give a damn about how little miss princesses destiny is supposed to go down, I’m not giving her soul back and really if you ask again i’ll play teleport and twist with her right now; maybe let Lucifer cuff her in my place.”

Castiel sat behind Amanda, placing his hands protectively on her shoulders. Sam and Dean both glared at Crowley, tired of his antics and words. Slowly, Crowley removes the Colt from his pocket and tosses it on the bed.

“Payment up front for helping me keep ol’ Lucifer from destroying Earth.”

“Why, where are you headed?”

“Nowhere, i’m staying here with you twerps.”

“Great. Anyone else coming to hang out with us today? Perhaps another angel or demon?”

“You know that I-”

“It was sarcasm, Cas.”

“Alright, so how do we go about finding Lucifer?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard, I imagine he’ll come to us.”

“What makes you say that?”

Crowley pulls a shining, gold horn from his inner jacket.

“Because I stole this before leaving.”

“Heavens Gates Horn. How’d you snag it from Luce?”

“It wasn’t from him but another demon. Wasn’t paying attention on the job.”

“I bet they’re dead.”

“No doubt, lovely.”

“We won’t want to stay here too much longer. We should probably take that thing with us to the bunker, Crowley.”

“No dice. The Artifact goes where I go and we both know that place isn’t where I can go.”

“We’ll make it so you can again.”

“Fine. Let’s get going boys... girl.”

“We go when we say, Crowley and I’ve got a headache from hell.”

“Want me to get the Tylenol, ibuprofen or alka-seltzer?”

“None, I’m going back to sleep. You guys can do what you want.”

Castiel and Crowley look about the room before Cas gets up and teleport’s off with Crowley. Amanda looks over to Sam beside her.

“Sorry about last night, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Mmm, it’s alright Amanda, you were drunk,” Sam replied, standing and stretching, his six-pack showing.

Amanda watched him momentarily then rolled back over and closed her eyes again. Sam stayed up however, going to the luggage and grabbing out a bar to put in-between the doors opening. He placed the bar firmly in the doorway before he began to do chin ups. Amanda and Dean continue to sleep soundly. Sam finishes his workout then goes and takes a shower. After his shower Sam returns to the main room with a towel wrapped around his stomach and hips.

Amanda tossed and turned in her sleep, obviously having some sort of nightmare. Sam slowly came over, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slowly stopped moving around, expression changing from pained to neutral. Easily her eyes fluttered open to see Sam and she smiled at him softly.

“Thank you, Sam. I was having another nightmare.”

“You seem to be getting them frequently,” Sam spoke, going into the bathroom to change, “what’s the theme?”

“I don’t think there is one.”

“Huh. That’s strange. Do you regularly get nightmares like this?”

Sam came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“I don’t actually. I’m sort of surprised I keep having them at all. I normally have good ones.”

“Have you told Cas yet?”

“I haven’t. Should I?”

“Only if you want.”

Dean grumbles and grabs his pillow then throws it at Sam. Sam catches it and throws it back. Dean catches the pillow back and puts it over his head, smothering himself to keep from hearing anymore talk. Sam couldn’t help but give a light laugh at Dean’s actions. Amanda watches the antics then got up from the bed, pausing when she realized her clothing situation. Sam quickly turned away.

She looked at him questionably before she stood fully and headed for the bathroom. Dean pulls the pillow off his head, having noticed the silence and gets an eye-full of half-naked Amanda. He plays it off as if he sees nothing, waits for her to go into the bathroom then gets up, stretching in his boxers. Dean gave a yawn then asked Sam what time it was. Sam tells him its seven thirty six.

Dean goes over to the bar in the doorway and starts doing chin ups next, though his six pack is a bit softer then Sam’s. Sam sits down and goes to work on his lap top, looking for something for the group to do to stay busy. Amanda finally comes out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Dean watched her as he counted inwardly how many chin-ups he was doing. He swallowed roughly, hopping down from the bar before he began to stretch his sore muscles.

Amanda sat down on the bed, looking to Sam, and then Dean. Dean perked a brow at her and continued to stretch. Amanda slowly slid her eyes away then jumped up and went over to Sam, watching what he was doing. Sam looked up to her for a second then continued what he was doing.

“Alright, I’m getting dressed then getting breakfast. Whats everyone want?”

Dean undid the bar from the doorway then tossed it onto the bed before he went into the bathroom and got changed. Once he finished he came back out.

“Figured out what you guys want yet?”

“Just get me my usual,” Sam said.

“I’ll take some waffles with syrup.”

“Got it, i’ll be back,” Dean spoke, grabbing the keys and heading out.

“Sam, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, what is it,” asked Sam, turning around in his chair.

“The nightmares aren’t just nightmares, they’re prophecy.”

“Prophecy? How do you know?”

“I just keep feeling like its going to happen, Sam. Somethings telling me.”

“Can you tell me what happens in the dreams?”

“No... I just remember you’re all there, same with Lucifer.”

“Lucifer. We’re not in hell are we?”

“No, no. It’s here, on Earth, in a field.”

Castiel and Crowley both appear in the room.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Getting breakfast, why Cas?”

“We have to go, Lucifer’s on the move.”

“I thought he was chasing you, Crowley.”

“Apparently he knows something that I don’t. He’s coming after Castiel’s girlfriend.”

“Yes, I am,” Lucifer said, appearing in the room.

Quickly Castiel grabbed Amanda and teleported away with her. Crowley looked to Sam before he teleported away. Sam frowned, not really wanting to be alone with the beast. Luckily he didn’t have to be, Dean pulling up in the drive. Dean got out holding the bag of food but stopped when he came to the door.

“So, Sam, where’d they go off to?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you sure? You and Dean seem to keep a pretty good eye on the angels.”

Upon hearing Lucifer’s voice, Dean tossed the food back into the Impala so he could better defend himself. Following up he opened the door, immediately looking to Lucifer.

“Neither of us know where Castiel goes off to.”

“That’s really too bad for both of you because you’re going to call your angel back or you’re going to be in a world of pain.”

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

“Have it your way,” Lucifer grinned, raising his arms into the air.

Two hot burning chains brake through the floor and slide around the boys. Immediately their faces go pained, Dean holding back the urge to call on Castiel. Meanwhile; Castiel and Amanda stand in an open field. Crowley soon joins them.

“Your boys are in danger, Castiel!”

Cas looks down at Amanda then back to Crowley.

“Can you protect her without me?”

“Of course, you know ill take care of my new pet.”

Castiel gives a slight glare to him before he disappears from their side.

“Cas!”

“Lucifer! Let them go!”

The Heavens Artifacts begin to float around Lucifer. Several dark colored Artifacts with a red glow join the Heavenly ones.

“Or not,” Castiel muttered before more chains broke through the floor and wrapped around him.

Thorns of iron strike out from all the chains, creating rapid wounds on the three. They all cry out in anguish as Lucifer teleports them all to the field with himself. He pulls the chains to force them to step forward.

“The Artifact and the girs soul, Crowley.”

“You must be kidding Lucifer, you know I can’t just give you the girls’ contract.”

Lucifer shakes his head.

“Foolish little crossroads demon, you will **obey** _me_!”

Lucifer opens his broken wings which begin to become full, the Artifacts glowing brightly. He raises his right hand, more chains brake out of the ground, glowing red hot. They circle around Cas, Dean and Sam. Longer spiked thorns press out of the chains. They each split into multiples of themselves before the chains coil around the small group. These spikes cauterize but the first ones do not, blood dripping down as the spikes press further in.

Amanda looks to Lucifer, fear strikes her momentarily but suddenly she is overcome with a feeling of serenity. She walks towards him. Lucifer narrows his eyes and begins sending spiked chains to fly against her, hitting her cheek, right leg, abdomen and left shoulder. Crowley does not intervene. When the chain spike licks her left leg she flinches, almost dropping from the pain but continues forward.

“Keep walking and I might think you like pain.”

The chains continue to lash her, licking flesh, creating wounds that bleed. As she gets close to Lucifer shes bleeding heavily. Crowley finally goes to intervene but is blasted back by Lucifer, who snaps his fingers, flames and wind sending him backward. He busily tries to put the fire out of his own clothes. Amanda fights the pain as Lucifer walks the short distance to her, he lifts her chin, watching her breath quicken, mouth agape.

“You’re going to die, can you feel it? The blood rushing out of your body...”

“Take me instead of them,” she breathes out in huffs, “I’ll give you the Artifact and my life.”

“You’re already dying sweetheart and unlike my counterpart-“

Lucifer notices Castiel is gone. He looks around, then notices the Winchesters are no longer bound as well. Lastly, he notices Crowley isn’t where he blasted him to. His chains lie on the ground. Suddenly, Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley grab onto Lucifer, trying to stop him. Castiel uses his other hand to heal Amanda. The five are blasted back, Lucifer’s eyes illuminating red, his wings almost fully healed.

He reaches out and summons the last Artifact to his hand then blows the horn of Heavens Gates. A loud screeching noise comes forth.

“Someone has to stop him.”

“No-one here is strong enough.”

“Sam you should’ve said yes to being my vessel. You could’ve felt all this power.”

“I’d never say yes!”

Lucifer’s wings fully heal and he walks towards Sam, creating a black and red fireball in his hand. When he throws it two things happen; Dean steps in front of Sam and Amanda steps in front of Dean. The fireball hits and she goes up in a whirlwind of fire. Amanda lets out a gut wrenching scream for only a moment before the flames are dispersed by a bunch of white light. The fire and light spin out slowly and Amanda is standing, fine and just as beautiful as she was, back turned to Sam and Dean.

Two beautiful wings spread from her back, eyes glowing a bright neon blue. Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley are baffled. Lucifer stops in his walk. He watches the girl, head tilting before the Heavens Artifacts fly from his side, going to her. Crowley tosses out a contract from inside his pocket as it burns a bright white then falls to dust.

Both Lucifer and the newly made Nephilim take to the skies. The two of them first begin by matching powers with each other, one throwing fire the other throwing lightning. Their powers disperse mid-air, hitting each other’s. Next they start rapid succession throwing but that just ends up the same way as previous. Finally, Castiel takes flight up to his once girlfriend and adds his power to hers. He takes her hand and beams with white grace.

Around the group, angels begin to fall from the Heavens, hitting the ground in large lumps. Dean, Sam and Crowley all watch the disaster as the clouds above grow dark. Thunder and lightning light up the sky, the Earth rumbles beneath their feet. Dean, Sam and Crowley watch the match in the sky. With Castiel’s extra grace, the newborn is able to push Lucifer back, her lightning raging against him until he slams into the Earth, which begins to crack open.

She lands on the ground with Castiel at her side. Lucifer glares up from his lie on the ground and slowly pulls himself up, his vessels body beginning to deteriorate along with his wings.

“Who are you!? You’re not that girl you once were!”

“My name is Azazriel and you’re going back to where you belong.”

Lucifer chuckles, sounding coy but he responds no-longer. The Earth opens further before Azazriel walks to Lucifer and kicks him in. Lucifer goes directly to the Cage and Crowley makes sure he’s locked up good and tight. The Earth closes and Azazriel takes the horn and blows it, restoring the gates of Heaven so the fallen angels can go home. She closes her wings and allows her grace and soul to even out, Castiel allows his own grace to chill out.

“Azazriel,” Castiel questions, “It’s a pretty name. Did Father give it to you?”

“He did,” she smiles, “the moment I was engulfed in flame I’d died in self-sacrifice. That’s why Crowley’s contract burned up.”

Sam and Dean jog up to the two.

“That was a hell of a fireworks show, Amanda. How’d you pull it off?”

“Azazriel, and it’s my job to fight Lucifer, protect Castiel and follow you around while Michael’s away.”

“Job? Wait – so what happened to Amanda then?”

“She is still me, it’s just grace and soul combined now. I am angel, I am human.”

“Nephilim, though. Powerful. But isn’t that supposed to be an abomination?”

“I believe normally they are seen as such, Sam, however she is a new breed of Nephilim, something else.”

“So we have to call you Azazriel now, no more Amanda?”

“I would prefer it, honestly. Castiel, can you teleport me to Heaven, or would you prefer to take the Artifacts up?”

“I’ll take them.”

Azazriel hands off the Artifacts and Castiel disappears without a trace. Dean and Sam look to the place where Lucifer was sucked into the ground. Six black objects lay on the ground, they glow with pure anti-grace. Dean walks to them and goes to grab them.

“Wait, you moron,” Crowley says, appearing close by.

Dean touches the first Artifact, his hand burning. He draws back from it.

“Dammit!”

“What’d you think would happen, idiot? They’re filled with anti-grace.”

Crowley walks to the Artifacts and begins picking each one of them up. The tips of his fingers blacken but do not burn. He goes for the last one but Azazriel grabs him by the wrist, having teleported to his side. She glares at him and he glares back.

“Got a problem princess?”

“You’re not getting the last one, I know what it can do to demons!”

“Alright, fine, take it!”

Crowley pulls his arm away, out of Azazriel’s grasp. When Az (Ah-z) goes for the Artifact the anti-grace bites at her hand and she frowns.

“C’mon, pick it up,” Crowley smirks.

Azazriel gives Crowley a stronger glare before she takes off her black trench coat and uses it to pick up the Artifact then balls it up inside of it and disappears from sight. Crowley looks to Sam and Dean then heads back to Hell with the rest of the Artifacts.

“How’re we supposed to get back?”

“Cas’ll come back.”

The two stand there for a good couple minutes.

“Okay, Cas. Anytime now.”

Castiel and Azazriel both reappear at the same time, they each place a hand on the brothers’ shoulders and take them back to HQ.

“That was fun,” Sam said sarcastically, going to his luggage and beginning to sort through for non-punctured clothes.

Dean does the same thing, their wounds being healed by Castiel. Azazriel turns her back to the boys, letting them swap clothing before she turns back around.

“Dean, I say we go back to the bar. I’m ready for a drink after all that.”

“Alright, Sam. Will you two be joining us?”

“I’ll go…”

“Are you sure – wait – show me your back.”

She turns around and shows her unclosing wings.

“You’ve got to close those before we can go in or do you need help?”

“I need help.”

Castiel places his hands on her wings and causes them to become invisible to the human eye.

“I’m surprised that worked, Azazriel.”

“I think it’s your touch, Cas.”

Dean rolls his eyes and heads to the bar with Sam. Amanda and Cas follow them. They all sit on bar stools, each ordering a strong drink. Karaoke starts up and Dean signs up to sing after getting drunk, he sings Hotel California. Amanda gets up after Dean, having a good buzz and she sings Good Good Father. Sam watches the antics but Castiel disappears off to do something.

The three get blitzed and get kicked out of the bar, stumbling back to the hotel room. Dean and Sam fall into bed, Sam more drunk than he usually gets. Amanda’s grace has dimmed due to her blood alcohol volume and she ends up climbing onto Sam and kissing him sloppily. Sam kisses back, unable to think straight. Dean looks over at the two of them, swallowing roughly; he pulls himself off the second bed and gets on the first one, pulling Amanda to him, kissing her deeply.

Both Sam and Dean take turns back and forth kissing her. Slowly the two brothers lay her back and begin to strip themselves, removing shirts in harmony over their heads. Amanda leaned back up, wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him back down in a kiss as he undoes his pants. Sam undoes his own pants, pulling himself off the bed and staggering around before getting them and his boxers off. His member springs forth, almost fully hard. Dean pulls his own pants and boxers, tossing them off the bed.

Amanda runs her hands through Dean’s short hair, breathing heavily. Sam moves up beside the two and starts to undress her, undoing her blouse and bra then black jean pants. He pulls her up and helps her shuffle the pants and panties off. Sam then lays himself down on the bed before pulling Amanda onto himself, he kisses her roughly. Dean reaches around her, grabbing handfuls of her breast, sliding every digit over her nipples.

Sammy gently slides his dick over her slit, rubbing the head against her lips. Dean rubs his own member against her butt, guiding his hips back and forth. She moans out, biting Sam’s lip gently.

“C – Come on, don’t tease me boys,” Amanda says in her drunken state.

Sam finally moves his hands down to help spread her lips apart before he slides himself in. She moans again, feeling all of him, her arms wrap around his neck. Dean continues to play with her breast for a couple more minutes before he sliding his hands down to her hips, moving his own so his own member slips against where Sam has already nestled his cock. Sammy uses his fingers to open her pussy more. Dean holds her hips and begins to press himself in, squeezing his own cock inside, forcing her to stretch.

The boys grunt out, filling her full of their meat. She holds onto Sam tighter, moaning out once again. Both Sam and Dean slowly begin a rhythm within her. Her body creates a proper wetness so that it doesn’t hurt. Dean digs his fingertips in while Sam roughly kisses her again.

The three continue this three-way for almost an hour before they switch positions, Dean pulling her into a doggy style while Sam kneels in front of her. She takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his member before Dean and Sam pump in and out of her filled holes. Sam gives a groan, feeling himself rather close he lets off, pushing his member to the back of her mouth and cumming down her throat. She swallows disgustedly as Sam falls back and onto the bed. Dean pulls Amanda over to the second bed and bends her over it then grips her hips again, thrusting himself into her roughly, speedily.

“Fu-fuck, Dean!”

He rapidly thrusts in and out of her until he feels himself about to cum, pulling out and cumming onto her back. She orgasms with him, falling forward onto the bed. Dean sturdies himself and walks into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. He tosses it to Amanda but Sam gets up and uses it on her back, cleaning up his brother’s mess. The three of them crawl into the same bed, Amanda in the middle, all passing out.

None of the three are first up in the room, instead Castiel appears. Displeasure rests on his face, he feels utterly betrayed and used. He only watches them breathe, making sure each is still alive before teleporting away. Sam wakes next, feeling hungover. He places a hand on his own head then looks at his brother and Amanda, trying to think of the night before but only feels the pain of the headache. He sits up and runs both hands over his face before getting up and taking a wiz in the bathroom.

Dean gives a groan of pain, hearing Sam in the bathroom. Amanda just mutters something and rolls over. Dean slowly looks to Amanda, then to where Sam was laying before dropping his hands to feel how naked he himself is. He thinks about last night then freaks out, standing up.

“Son of a bitch!”

Amanda wakes from this, looking to Dean.

“Morning… De-Dean why’re you naked?!”

“You are too and I’m guessing so is Sam.”

Sam walks out of the bathroom.

“This is a nightmare! What if Cas saw?”

“I did see. All of it,” Castiel says, standing in front of the rooms door.

“Shit, Cas, all I can do is apologize, man. I was hammered.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing, I drank way too much. I don’t even have a very good memory of it, Castiel.”

“And you – Azazriel – are you going to say the same? How’d you even get drunk?”

“I did get drunk as well Cas, but I remember everything. I’m deeply sorry, I should’ve called on you for guidance.”

“Luckily, it isn’t just on you or I’d be angrier. I’ll try to forgive all of you, eventually. For now I’ll take my leave.”

Castiel disappears from sight. Dean and Sam both grab some meds for their hangovers and Amanda goes to take a shower. Dean comes in to urinate, shutting the door.

“Dean, I didn’t know you even liked me that way.”

“I don’t,” he was quick with his reply.

“Oh – then why did you - ?”

“Stop right there. I was hammered last night. I mean hell me and Sam’s things touched.”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Of course! And you better not tell Sammy! This stays between us.”

“Stays between – Hey!”

Dean had finished going to the bathroom and now got into the shower with her.

“Shut up,” he forcefully says, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

It was now clear that Dean had lied. He quickly pressed her against the wall, hands at her hips. Amanda blinked – it was mixed signals – and hell, Cas could be watching again. Slowly Dean slid his hands up her body until they were on her wrists, pressing them above her head.

“Dean, we shouldn’t.”

“Mmm, are you sure,” he questions, pressing his member against her thigh.

“You’re already hard!?”

“Shhh, keep it down.”

Sam looks to the bathroom door, hearing Amanda. Dean leans into her neck and ear, placing a soft kiss on it before shoving his member against her slit.

“Ah – Dean,” she breaths out.

Sam gets up and walks to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

“Dean, you done yet?”

“I’ll be out in a minute, Sammy!”

Dean presses himself into her gently, lifting her against the wall. She covers her mouth to keep from moaning out. He gives a huff then uses his hands to push her further up against the wall, lining up so he can fuck her, creating a good rhythm. Unable to contact herself she wraps her arms around Dean’s neck and moans softly. He kisses her, holding her up. She kisses back, moaning into his mouth shortly after.

The session didn’t last long as Dean pulls out and strokes himself off the rest of the way, cumming into the water and down the drain. Amanda breaths out heavily, having orgasmed at least once. Dean braces himself against the wall before he gets out of the shower, toweling off. He walks out of the bathroom with the towel around his waistline. Sam comes in next, going and urinating too. Amanda pulls herself from the wall and actually begins bathing.

The lights in the hotel room flicker and burst. Cas is pissed when he appears, he grabs Dean then punches him. Dean stumbles back into the table and falls over.

“I can understand a drunken stupor, Dean, but this!?”

Dean slowly pulls himself up, wiping his lip of blood. He follows up with a lick to it. Castiel moves toward him again but Sam comes out of the bathroom, having gotten dressed.

“Cas!? What’s going on?”

“Dean and she just had intercourse again!”

Castiel goes for Dean again and Dean just takes the fist to the face once more. Amanda comes out of the bathroom all toweled up and just as Cas goes for a punch she teleports and stops his fist, grabbing it with her own hand. Her wings open defensively and her eyes light up bright blue.

“I don’t want to hurt you Cas, please stop.”

“How could you betray me again?”

“I like Dean, Cas. I love you. I like Sammy too.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to have intercourse with them.”

“The boys are lonely, Cas. They need stress relief too and I’m their guardian.”

“You can’t use your body like that and still be Holy.”

“What about you?”

“You know my grace will fail me eventually.”

“And mine won’t? I’m still part human, Cas.”

“….I know. I just want you to only be with me in that way, is that selfish?”

“No, Cas, it isn’t. Dean and Amanda just apparently have issues they need to work out.”

Cas eases his fist down and Amanda releases it. Dean goes to move around Amanda but she uses her wing to keep him back. Amanda turns just barely and touches him with a wing, healing his lip. Cas sighs then disappears. Sam turns to Amanda and Dean.

“How could you two do that to Cas?! We were drunk last night, you’re sober now!”

“Maybe I’m a glutton for punishment,” Dean replies, getting dressed.

Amanda closes her wings and gets dressed as well.

“I think its best if we don’t get drunk anymore.”

“What did I miss ladies,” questions Crowley, appearing with a glass of champagne.

“Nothing, Crowley.”

“Nice lie. I saw everything from the King’s chair. You all had fun last night without me. Maybe I and Azazriel should have some fun next.”

“In your dreams, Crowley.”

“More like in yours, darling. Two extra inches might put your boys to shame,” Crowley sips his champagne.

Dean, Sam and Azazriel roll their eyes. Crowley just smirks widely.

“Okay, what’re you actually back for Crowley? You’re not getting that Artifact.”

“How do you know I didn’t find it while you all were banging each other? Perhaps it was when they were both nestled together inside of you, rubbing together against each other.”

“We what?”

“Whoops, spilled the beans.”

“Dean, did we really - ,” Sam’s face goes super flush in embarrassment.

Crowley disappears.

“Sammy, don’t worry about it, we were drunk.”

“Yeah, but Dean, isn’t that a little, I dunno, weird?”

“I said don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, I’ll try not to.”

Azazriel gives an exasperated sigh.

“Azazriel, what’s wrong?”

“This whole thing is a mess. I have to play keep-away with Hell’s last Artifact from Crowley. I keep hurting Cas while protecting you two. I… I don’t know about my emotions, Sam…”

Dean rolls his eyes and heads out of the room, then out of the hotel itself. Dean was never good with the whole emotions talk, no, that was all Sam.

“You said before you love Cas, what about that?”

“I do. I love him very much. Every-time he’s near I feel a pull towards him.”

“But when he’s not?”

“I still feel a gentle pull but the feelings quiet. They start up again when I’m around you, or Dean.”

“Dean, I’ve figured out now, but me as well?”

“Yes, Sam. You too.”

“Last night… were you aware of what we were doing at all?”

“A little bit. I remember all of it. Every breath, every shiver,” she leans into him and whispers, “every moan.”

He flushes and shivers then pulls away.

“C’mon Amanda, you’ll piss Cas off again.”

“He’s already gone, Sam. Let’s have some fun,” her bright eyes light up and she smirks a most devious smirk.

A small flicker of red slides over her eyes for a split second. Sam’s eyes narrow a bit.

“What about Dean?”

“I get the feeling he’s gone for a drive.”

“I only have one more question, Amanda. Where’s the Hell’s Artifact?”

Azazriel quickly frowns then reaches into her trench coat and pulls out the Artifact, her fingertips turn a burnt ash black.

“That’s what I thought. You need to get rid of that thing.”

“What for,” she tilts her head, “Nothing wrongs going on.”

“Look at your fingertips, that stuff is corrupting your skin!”

She does what he says but doesn’t see the black tinge.

“There’s nothing there.”

San looks again and she’s right, there’s nothing there. Her once pretty blue eyes tinge with a sinister red. Sam doesn’t notice as it’s not enough to be visible to the human eye.

“You still need to give it to someone else. Maybe let Cas hold onto it for a bit.”

Amanda turns her head, calling Castiel inwardly. However, he doesn’t come right away, instead it takes several minutes. When he appears he stumbles slightly into her. She carefully grasps onto him and sturdies him.

“Castiel,” her voice becomes concerned, “what’s wrong with you?”

“I found a liquor store.”

“And?”

“I drank it. All of it.”

“Castiel, you can’t just – “

“I’ll do what I want,” he shrugs off from her, “now why did you call me?”

“Sam thinks you should take this,” she hands him the Artifact.

He goes to take it from her but hesitates.

“This Artifact has no juice. It’s just a candle now. Amanda did you take the Anti-grace from this and put it somewhere else?”

“I didn’t.”

Cas looks into her eyes, his own narrowing.

“You absorbed it. Your eyes have red within them now, I can see the anti-grace swirling. How have you been feeling?”

“I feel fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Castiel.”

“Alright, then I’ll be off.”

He stumbles away but Amanda quickly catches him before he falls.

“C’mon Cas, you should sit down, man.”

Cas allows Amanda to help him sit on one bed.

“You two should talk, I’m gonna go find Dean,” Sam says before leaving.

Castiel slowly, almost sadly raises a hand and runs its fingers through Az’s hair.

“You’re still beautiful even after everything that’s happened. Father, what’s wrong with me? I can’t bring myself not to want you still. Every time I come in contact with you it’s like I’m home again. The peace just comes fluttering back. Azazriel, Amanda, can I make love to you?”

Amanda pulls herself up onto the bed and Cas by his tie. He follows her up then leans in and kisses her gently.

“Hate to stop this romantic theme but I believe you have something of mine, Azazriel,” Crowley appears by the bed.

He places a hand on each of their shoulders and gives it a squeeze. Cas glares at him then spins around, reaching out a hand and telekinetically sends him back into the wall.

“I thought your grace was faltering, seems like you still have all of your powers to me.”

“Only around her.”

Azazriel looks to Crowley from the distance then pulls herself out from under Cas, getting up and going over to him.

“You’ve got a touch of Lucifer in you, don’t you? Would you like some more?”

Castiel teleports to Crowley and slam-chokes him into the wall.

“Choose your words carefully.”

“I’ll say whatever I want angel boy,” Crowley chokes out before he grabs Cas’ hand then turns the tables by throwing him through the wall.

Castiel goes through the wall from sheer brute force but stands up and heads back for Crowley. Az steps inbetween, seeming to protect Crowley for a second before she raises a hand up, opening her wings and sending Crowley flying into the opposite wall. He knocks through it and out of the building. Dean and Sam witness this.

“Wonder what he did to piss someone off.”

Crowley stands and dusts himself down, straightening his black suit and tie.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that from her but – ah – the Winchesters,” Crowley speaks, walking up to Sam and Dean, “Did you know that your little Nephilim has a touch of anti-grace in her?”

“That’s what I just told Dean.”

“Crowley, why’re you back?”

“Well, to be honest I was going to snatch the last Artifact but it’s been stripped of its power.”

“So, is that where Amanda got the - what was it you called it – Anti grace from?”

“Yes, you stupid twit.”

“Shut up, Crowley,” Cas says appearing behind Sam and Dean, Azazriel appearing beside him.

“Azazriel, when you wish to taste more power you know where I’ll be.”

“Get lost, Crowley, she doesn’t need the Anti grace.”

“It’s more like she’s had a taste of it and now she’s gonna want more.”

“Leave, Crowley.”

“How bout _no_ , moose.”

“Will you leave if I go with you?”

Oh ~ Azazriel, you’ve read my mind.”

Amanda starts walking towards Crowley. Castiel places a hand on her wrist in teleportation.

“I don’t trust him, you shouldn’t go.”

“I can handle this, Cas. Trust me.”

Cas removes his hand and allows her to continue forward. She smiles at him then walks for Crowley. From there the both of them disappear. They reappear in Hell where Crowley sits on the throne. Azazriel frowns, watching him.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bring you here to torture you. Instead,” he leans over the throne side and grabs the bag of Artifacts out from a safe, “I want you to take all of these.”

“What do you mean _take them_?”

“Absorb all of their Antigrace, beautiful.”

“Why would I do that exactly?”

“Don’t you want a taste of true power?”

“Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I’ve already frayed my Grace.”

“Alright, let me offer you something a bit different. What if I give you a taste of what it’s like to be a demon? Now just hear me out, all you’d have to do is take a taste of my blood.”

“A taste of your blood?”

“Yes, princess. A taste of my blood.”

Crowley grabs Hell’s blade and puts it to his left arm. Amanda moves over and takes a kneel before him.

“Good girl.”

The red in Azazriel’s eyes light up brightly as Crowley slashes his arm. She watches his blood drip slowly before she opens her mouth and sticks her head under it. The dark red liquid spills into her mouth and from the moment it touches her tongue her eyes blossom a beautiful rose red. Her body sinks a bit and she relaxes momentarily before she opens her tainted wings and stares up at Crowley.

“How powerfully intriguing. Your eyes… your wings… beautiful.”

Feeling the demon blood inside her, it paralyzes her. Her wings gain short bursts of red flame coloring, having already had their edges tinged with the black glittery substance of Antigrace. The demon blood hits her stomach and she feels her heartbeat inside of it. She reaches a hand to Crowley and hooks her fingers onto his pant leg.

“I – It hurts.”

“You didn’t think it was going to be a simple process, did you, darling?”

Her hands shake as the demon blood gets absorbed into her bloodstream. Three dark black rings stretch out from the center of her eyes. Crowley reaches down and places a hand on her cheek.

“How do you feel now?”

“Bad,” she reaches her hand on his leg up further, going for his crotch, “Master, Crowley.”

“That’s more like it!”

Azazriel removes her hand and stands.

“You’re too easy to trick, Crowley.”

“Well that was a pretty good act, too bad for you I have another option.”

“Another op – “

Her words are cut short by thick cord sliding up her leg. She looks down at it and tries to remove it with her hands but two more cords grab onto her wrists and pull them away.

“Crowley, you bastard!”

The coiled cord slides under her clothing and begins to rip it. The cord slides all around her body then suddenly stops, tightening around her breast and vagina. The clothes split and eventually rip to the point of falling off. She struggles to get free of the coils but winces as she feels them tighten again.

“Anti-angel cord. Came up with it myself. How’s it feel?”

“Re – strict – ing,” she says, still trying to struggle with it.

“The more you struggle, the more it restricts your movement.”

Azazriel gasps out, feeling the cord slide against her clit. Her face goes light red, becoming pink in the cheeks.

“Crow – Crowley please don’t – “

“Please don’t what, princess? You mean… _this_?”

The cord slides against her clit then goes into her a bit. It retracts some then slams all the way in, it makes her jump in the grip of the cords. Crowley smirks widely and gets up, moving behind her as the cords pull her into a stand. Her wings reach for him but are stopped by cords, pulling them back against her back. Crowley reaches around and grabs her nipples, pulling on them roughly.

At the touch, Castiel appears and heads for Crowley. However, cords rush to him and pull him back. Crowley only gives him a short glance then goes back to torturing Amanda, running his fingers down her body then roughly gripping her hips, digging his sharp fingernails in until she bleeds. She gives a pained moan out and glares back at Crowley. Castiel struggles against the cords and they tighten on him.

“Stop Crowley, please.”

“Beg me more, beautiful. You’ll be moaning out in no time.”

The cord inside of her begins moving in and out while Crowley leans in and bites the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder blade. She cries out in pleasure, the demon blood within her amplifying the feeling.

“Ca – Cas I can’t stop him.”

“Just like you can’t stop what happens next.”

Crowley undoes his belt and snaps it off midair then undoes the zipper on his pants before unbuttoning his boxers. He pulls out his ten inch cock and strokes himself hard.

“Don’t you dare, Crowley! You’ve already tainted her enough!”

“And what’re you gonna do about it, pretty boy? Last I checked you’re all tied up with nowhere to go. Now, as for you princess, let me show you a real good time.”

Crowley gives a low guttural growl then opens Amanda’s butt cheeks and rubs his member against her free hole. The cord begins to thrust in and out of her at a quick rhythm. Again, she cries out in pleasure until she feels Crowley begin to push in.

“Fuck, you’re tight darling!”

A wave of pain washes over her before the sound of cords snapping sounds. The cords begin to melt off Cas, his right hand now outreached to Crowley as he tries to attack him. More cords take the place of the old ones, keeping him held. Crowley continues to push inside of her and she looks back to him weakly, feeling a tinge of pain before pleasure takes over entirely. Crowley groans out, getting as far in as he can before he begins to pull out and back in roughly, quickly.

Amanda breathes out roughly, moaning out every now and again. Crowley gives a chuckle through his own grunts.

“She’s loving this, Castiel! Are you watching?”

“Only because I have to,” Cas hisses out, still burning through cords.

“It’s too bad we’ve run out of time sweetheart. You’re lover boys about to break out of his chains,” Crowley whispers in Azazriel’s ear.

Crowley gives another groan then cums inside of her. The cord inside her pussy sprays a white liquid into her and she climaxes, moaning out loudly.

“Glad you enjoyed,” Crowley says, pulling out of her and putting himself away.

The cord releases Az and she falls to the ground with liquid leaking out of her. Castiel finally burns through the last cord and goes for Crowley with his attack, trying to use his telekinetic powers. Instead, he finds himself unable and Crowley walks over, throwing him back into a wall using his own powers. Breathing heavily, Amanda slowly pushes herself from the floor. It’s clear she’s exhausted, but once she opens her wings she’s on Crowley like a bat out of Hell.

She grabs him midair and rolls, slamming him down on the ground. He replies with a punch, about to hit her in the face but she teleports away and so does Cas. Both Cas and Az reappear in the busted up hotel room. Az grabs her clothes and gets changed then walks back to Cas. The Winchesters had already hit the road and were back on the way to the Bunker. Cas and Az look at each other than teleport to the Bunker.

The two of them explore the library and wait for Sam and Dean. They sit down then start talking.

“I apologize, I wasn’t really able to help back there, Azazriel.”

“I was supposed to have been able to take on Crowley by myself anyways.”

“Here, let me heal your wounds at least,” he reaches over to her with two fingers to her head.

His powers back up to optimal level he does just that, healing the marks Crowley made on her hips and the tearing that occurred during the anal sex. She smiles at him gently then leans over and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you for trying to rescue me, Cas.”

“Anytime you need me, Azazriel, I’m there for you.”

“Are you still angry about earlier?”

“I’m still a bit mad, yes. I still do not understand why you felt you needed to have… sex with Dean. However, my main concern is what Crowley’s done to you. How are you feeling, Azazriel?”

“Odd, definitely, and I’m starting to feel sick to my stomach. I can’t close my wings or calm the Anti grace inside myself.”

“Your eyes are piercing. If Dean and Sam see you like this they might think you’ve fallen.”

“My wings hurt, Cas. Can you help me close them?”

“Yes, of course.”

Castiel stands up and moves behind her, placing his hands on her wings. He massages them gently and they disappear.

“Maybe I should go to my room for now.”

“I’ll come find you after Sam and Dean get back and things have had some time to calm down.”

“Okay, Castiel, I’ll see you then.”

Amanda takes her leave, getting up and heading down the hallway. Shortly after, Dean and Sam enter the Bunker, coming down to find Cas reading what Az had pulled from the library, a book on Anti grace. He looks up and glimpses the boys before he goes back to reading.

“What’d you find, Cas?”

“Azazriel found it, it’s a book on Anti grace.”

“There’s a book on it? I honestly thought it was just a made up thing.”

“Yes, it’s what powers Hell’s Artifacts. I’m surprised you thought we were lying, Dean.”

“Anti grace – what does it do?”

“It burns humans.”

“That parts obvious.”

“You didn’t let me finish. And it can change them into demons; Angels can become fallen to it.”

“So, demons too, right?”

“No. They would become like Lucifer. Very powerful. Very evil.”

“Is that what’s going on with Azazriel? But what about her soul?”

“I don’t know. There’s nothing in here about Nephilim’s and Antigrace. It only talks about angels, humans and demons.”

“What happens if Crowley takes in the Anti grace?”

“He’ll become stronger.”

“Like Knight of Hell strong or - ?”

“Just how strong are we talking about here, Cas?”

“It is possible he may have already absorbed some of their power. He was able to tie me and Amanda up. She’s currently resting. It seems she took demon blood.”

“She took demon blood? What?”

“Before I got down to Hell in time she willingly took some of Crowley’s blood. I don’t know why yet but I’ll ask her later on.”

“You can ask me now,” she says, standing behind the boys in lingerie.

Copulins hit the room along with an aroma of sweet sex. All three of the guys cover their noses and look to her. Her eyes’ three black rings are down to two and are back to their original blue, no longer glowing red.

“What – what – where is that smell coming from?”

“It’s coming from me darling, Dean.”

“You smell like an old porn movie.”

“Azazriel, what’s going on with you?”

She looks to Cas then places a single finger to her lips and shushes him. His voice goes null. She drops her hand and stumbles to Sam, seeming almost drunk.

“I want to do bad things to you, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he backs away. Dean takes a protective step in front of Sam.

“Would you rather I do them with you, older brother Dean? I wanted to play with Sammy first though.”

She frowns when Cas moves in front of Dean.

“Oh, I don’t think an angel would like how I want to play but I’m always down to try.”

“You’re unwell, Azazriel, come to your senses.”

The look on her face goes stern.

“I feel fine, Castiel. Better then fine, _actually_.”

The pheromones hit the air again, much stronger and Castiel stands there with a boner. Sam and Dean keep their noses covered. Az smirks and goes up to Cas, she plays with his tie and licks her lips. Dean and Sam slowly reach and grab her arms then start walking, pulling her away. Cas follows them.

“If you really want to do this, lets at least go to the bedroom,” Dean says.

“All three of us with _play_ with you there,” Sam adds.

Azazriel falls for the trap and gets placed in the dungeon. Both Sam and Dean tie her up in the chair. Castiel looks at them both then back to Az.

“Will it hold her?”

“It’s our best bet, Cas.”

“C’mon, don’t leave me here boys!”

Dean, Sam and Cas all leave the room, shutting the door on her. The pheromones and smell can no longer get to them.

“I’m guessing that’s what demon blood does to Nephilim’s.”

“At least does to her anyway,” Cas says.

“No more demon blood for her.”

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, I need to go back to reading up on the Anti grace. There’s got to be a way to extract it from her body.”

“I’d say let’s use that one syringe we used on me awhile back ago but that would probably be a waste of time and take her grace.”

“Probably. Best not to test it out, especially right now.”

“I agree, Dean.”

While the Winchesters and Cas try to figure out what to do with Azazriel, Crowley appears near her. She looks to him.

“Free me and I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“As nice as that sounds honey, I’m here to give _you_ something.”

“What is it Crow-Crow?”

“Don’t call me that,” he says annoyedly before he pulls out the bag of Artifacts.

“Ooooo you brought me some toys!”

“Yes, I did princess. All you have to do is promise me you’ll have fun with them.”

Crowley snaps his fingers and her binds are released. She gets up and moves to Crowley and reaches to take the bag. He gives it to her and she starts with the Ring of Power, slipping it onto her finger. It’s power transfers to her, being absorbed.

“Yes, yes, princess! Take all that power in!”

Her wings crackle, a black soot covering the ends, several feathers falling out. The next item she takes from the bag is a simple feather, it’s hard and unbreaking.

“One of Lucy’s very own.”

“Lucifer?”

Her memory pulses and she shakes off some of her demon blood drunkenness. Her fingers however have already absorbed the Anti grace. Her wings crack further and anti grace blooms blackly in her eyes, taking away some of the natural blue color. She drops the feather, which breaks when it hits the floor. She backs away from Crowley and falls back into the chair.

“Ah, ah, ah, we’re not done yet.”

He snaps his fingers again and she’s shackled this time. He brings over the bag and begins getting the last three items out. He places Hell’s blade handle down into her hand. She begins to scream out but Crowley places duct tape on her mouth. This doesn’t help anything as Az just calls Cas in mental prayer. Castiel appears at her side and grabs Crowley’s wrist, twisting it.

“Ah!”

Crowley drops the other two Artifacts.

“Dammit, Castiel, you’ve become quite a pain in my ass!”

He uses his opposite hand to punch him in the face. Cas rolls then gets up and goes back to Crowley, punching him back. The two continue scrapping like this for several minutes until they’re both bloody and breathing hard. They stand apart from each other than both go to use their telekinetic powers, slamming each other into walls. The Bunker’s walls shake, causing Sam and Dean to notice.

Azazriel is busy struggling with the demon blood and anti grace when Sam and Dean open the basement doors. They rush in and go to pull Cas and Crowley apart.

“Hey, hey! C’mon you two.”

They stop. Castiel wipes his face and so does Crowley. They both straighten their ties then glare at each other.

“Get out of my way, squirrel.”

“Move Sam, he’s the reason Amanda’s like this! Demon blood and anti grace!”

“Wouldn’t you rather help her then beat on Crowley, Cas?”

“It had crossed my mind.”

Cas stops glaring and moves back over to Amanda. He undoes the shackles and kicks the last two Artifacts. The pheromones that had been created earlier were now very light and no longer heavy. Amanda gets up and clings to his side.

“We’re gonna find some way to remove the anti-grace from your body.”

Crowley reaches for the last two Artifacts and they fly to his hands, he disappears afterwards. Amanda, though exhausted, one black ring left in her mostly blue eyes, uses the same technique Castiel uses but on him this time.

“Thank you.”

She gives a soft nod, still clinging to him. Sam and Dean both sigh.

“Will Crowley be very powerful with the last two Artifacts?”

“Which ones did he just leave with?”

“He had the collar and armor left to give me.”

“Those and the ring had the most Anti grace in them.”

“So we’re still talking pretty powerful.”

“Not strong enough to match me on a good day,” Amanda says.

“What about on a bad day?”

“…I don’t feel the greatest right now, but I doubt Crowley will use the power on himself, he wants me to take it for some reason.”

“He’s trying to make you the next fallen angel.”

“Why?”

“Good question. Wouldn’t that just give him someone else to feud over the throne with?”

“I think he wants her as his pet so he can get more control.”

“Cas… I’m going to lay down. I feel pretty sick.”

The entire group leaves the basement, Amanda going to her room. Castiel, Sam and Dean all go to the library, Dean grabbing a beer on his way. He opens it and takes a swig. They all sit down.

“So, what next?”

“I suggest continue trying to find something to remove the anti-grace with.”

“What if there’s nothing, Cas? What if this is a completely new situation that not even the Men of Letters have had to deal with before?”

“I’m sure we can figure out something, Dean. If we have to we’ll modify the grace extractor.”

“And what if we can’t modify it? What if she’s stuck like this, dude?”

“I’ll take it from her.”

“What? How would you do that?”

“It’s a bit complicated,” he clears his throat, “at least I think I know how to take it onto myself, though I’d prefer not to have to resort to it if I don’t have to.”

“What’s taking it onto yourself going to do anyways? We’d still have a sick Angel on our hands.”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s not a great idea.”

“If Michael doesn’t come back though, Azazriel’s the only shot we’d have against a future apocalypse.”

“Lucifer’s locked up in the cage, I don’t think we need to worry about that for a while.”

The three talk back and forth late into the night before they each head for bed. Castiel joins Azazriel in her room, placing a hand on her forehead as she sleeps; she’s burning up. He frowns and removes his hand, causing her to wake up.

“Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Can you lay with me?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Cas removes his trench coat then takes his tie off. Next, he unbuttons his business shirt and takes it off then finally his belt and pants. He finishes undressing then climbs into bed with her. She curls up to him, laying her head on his chest. She listens to the vessels heartbeat.

“Thank you, Castiel.”

“For what?”

“For staying with me through everything that’s happened.”

“I’m pulled to you. You mean as much as Sam and Dean do.”

“Oh – _Only_ as much?”

She looks up to him.

“Maybe in a bit of a different way. The Winchesters are family, you’re my lover… my girlfriend.”

“But still- _Only_ as much.”

“Alright,” he leans into her ear and whispers, “more. I love you, Azazriel.”

She smiles at him and he smiles back and kisses her forehead. She puts her head back down on his chest.

“I love you too, Castiel.”

The two both zone out, Amanda falling asleep and Castiel staring at the ceiling. He keeps himself there until about seven AM when he goes to move and wakes her once again.

“Good morning, Cassy (Cas-ie).”

“Cassy? I am not - ,” he gives a sigh, “You can call me that for now, when we’re alone only though.”

“Okay,” she pulls from him and sits up, opening her wings and stretching them.

“You’re damaged…”

“I’m what?”

“Damaged, Azazriel. Your feathers are falling out, they’re discolored, and you’ve got scorch marks on them. We need to get that Anti grace out of you before you get any sicker.”

 

“I don’t feel that bad right now.”

“You will later. You’ve rested, your Grace and the Antigrace have stabilized and the demon blood is out of your system.”

“…You’re right. Cas, do we have _any_ way to remove it?”

“We will. I assure you, Azazriel, I won’t let you burn. Without Michael, you’re the only thing that matters.”

“Knock, knock,” Sam says, opening the door and coming in, “how’re you feeling Amanda?”

“She’s stabilized from last night.”

“That’s good. Anyways, I’m making breakfast, does she want anything?”

“I’ll just take a couple of hard boiled eggs.”

Sam nods, “I’ll leave you two to it then,” then leaves the room again.

They both watch him leave before getting up. They get dressed and leave the room, going to the kitchen. Amanda leans in the doorway, Cas disappears to deal with something else. Sam looks to her.

“I’m boiling some eggs right now.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Where’d Cas go?”

“He had some errands to run.”

“He must really care about you. He keeps going on about getting the Antigrace out of you.”

“I’m guessing that’s where he ran off to then?”

“Dean, you’re up early.”

“Yeah, so do you have any leads, Sam?”

“I haven’t found anything for extracting the Antigrace but I found a job for us.”

“I’ll go too.”

“No – you’re sitting this one out Amanda.”

“What, why?”

“I’ve made it so Crowley can’t get into the Bunker anymore and we can’t have you getting any sicker on us. You’re safe here.”

“Oh… okay. I guess I will sit this one out then.”

The boiled eggs soon get done while Sam and Dean eat a breakfast of their own. Once done they say their goodbyes and head out onto the road, leaving Azleana to her own devices. Dean drives down the road and Sam rides shotgun. Dean turns on the radio and the song Night Moves by Bob Seger plays. Sam pulls out his cell phone and does more research on the job they’re headed for.

“So it looks like people are losing their memories in this town, people are ending up in the hospital with severe amnesia, and several people are going into comas.”

“Yeah, well, it’s better than nothing and it’s new.”

They drive into the night and next day, switching back and forth on who drives and who sleeps. On the second day they get a motel room and do more research on who the latest victim is and where they live, if anyone’s available for talking and if anyone’s still awake. They dawn their suits and grab some fake badges then go to the last person’s house to fall into a coma. They knock on the door and a man answers.

“Can I help you?”

“Agent Carlson.”

“Agent Ferenzi.”

“We just had a few questions we’d like to ask you.”

“Is this really necessary? I mean this is the third time someone’s come and asked me questions.”

Sam and Dean look to each other then back to the man.

“Third time?”

“Yes. The first was the police and the second was a dark red headed man with a priest outfit on who told me I was in **_danger_**.”

“We’d still like to ask you a few questions. The Bureau will have our badges if we’re not thorough.”

“Okay, just make it quick, I want to get back to my wife and two daughters.”

“Alright. Had anything weird been going on in the house before their memories started to disappear?”

“Now that you mention it, they hadn’t been sleeping very well.”

“And that’s weird how?”

“Well, my wife is normally a very heavy sleeper but she’d been waking up all hours of the night and complaining of nightmares.”

“Nightmares, huh?”

“Yes, before she went to the hospital she’d been having night terrors too.”

“Sounds pretty restless.”

“Is that all you needed?”

“Yeah… if you remember anything else don’t hesitate to call,” Sam gives the man a card with a burn phones number on it.

He takes the card then closes the door.

“Maybe it’s a Baku,” Sam says, walking with Dean away from the man’s house.

“A Baku, Sam? What makes you think they even exist? We haven’t come across one on our entire hunts.”

“Because there’s an _entire_ book on them in the library.”

“While they’re known for dream-eating, they also cause nightmares,” Cas comes out of nowhere, “I’ve never heard of them causing comas though.”

“Good of you to join us Cas. Did you figure out anything else on our Amanda situation?”

“I might have something but I’m not sure yet.”

“Alright, anyways – how do we kill it if it is a Baku, Sam?”

“That’s the one thing the book didn’t mention. Most of the time Baku’s are revered for eating the bad dreams, not the good dreams. There’s only ever been few bad Baku who’ve been around and they all have been chased off by hunters – or well, Men of Letters while documenting them.”

“Well, let’s see if we can’t chase this one out of town and get these people back to normal.”

The three of them head for the hospital to see what they can do. Once there they’re allowed by security to visit the only conscious person’s room. The person’s room, however, is visited already by the priest who was mentioned earlier. The priest isn’t very old, no younger looking then mid-twenties but when he speaks he sounds late thirties, much wiser than his age. All three of them walk into the room and pause.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting the Winchesters to bless my day,” the priest says, “but it’s not the biggest surprise I’ve had today. I’m guessing you boys came here chasing the Baku too.”

“And who exactly are you?”

“My name’s Damien Vizen but I just go by Father Vizen or just Father.”

“Alright _Father_ , spill the beans, how do you know us?”

“You boys are famous, or infamous, if hunters all know you, me and my breather will too.”

“So what are you? A priest? A hunter?”

“A little bit of both though priesthood is my main line of work.”

“You mentioned your brethren knowing us?”

“Excuse me. Why are all of you in my husband’s room,” questions a woman who walks in from the hallway, “he’s very sick.”

“You’ll have to excuse us ma’am, I and these fine gentlemen were just discussing leaving.”

“Thank you, Father.”

Damien walks out and signals the other three to follow him. The group does just that and they all go to the hospital dining room and sit down.

“Now, listen my children. I want you three to turn around and go home. Only priests can properly exercise a Baku from its host.”

“So, you’re telling me there’s literally nothing we can do to help?”

“At least let us stick around and learn how to do it in case we come a crossed one on our own.”

“I can’t do that; what if the Baku attaches to one of you? It’s already happened so much around here. I’m trying to contain it to only people of only this town. I don’t want it to leave and go somewhere else.”

“I thought you just said you have to exercise it out of someone?”

“With what? Does holy water work on dream eaters?”

Damien gives a coy smile to Dean.

“Does it work on you?”

“No.”

“Then no, probably not.”

“So what do you plan on using?”

“Everything. My whole arsenal. Rock salt, demon blood, grace, antigrace, and more. Something, in bullet form, is bound to work.”

“You have grace and antigrace in bullet form?”

“Yes.”

“How’d you extract them from living beings?”

“An angel gave me his grace in an odd syringe. The antigrace came from one too, only the same angel told me to hide it away. I use both syringes to fill my bullets. Grace pretty much guarantees a demon to talk. I’ve never had to use antigrace bullets on any angels though.”

“I’d hope not, you’re a priest.”

“Not all angels are kind, you know this, Castiel.”

“How’d you know-“

“As a practicing priest I can feel when grace is around me. Your name however, came to me in a dream last night.”

“Right, enough talk, we’re not going anywhere and we’re gonna help you figure out how to kill this thing.”

Damien’s expression becomes serious.

“Fine. We’ll meet back here tonight. Bring every supernatural weapon you’ve got.”

Later that night all four of them make their ways back to the hospital. They meet out front then head in, geared to the teeth with weapons. They all go up to the floor where they’d been previously. The priest sets up a sort of ritual, white candle, angel feather and a Holy Bible before he begins to speak in tongues, starting the exorcism of the Baku. The light flickers on and off as a large elephant like creature comes from the man’s forehead, it narrows its eyes viciously at all of them.

The creature out stretches its paw-like hand, claws extending with it. The three of them unload their weapons into it. Yet, it does nothing except go through it and hit the walls. The Baku fully extends from the man’s forehead and becomes vulnerable. Damien, Dean and Sam all reload and give it another _shot_. The rock salt stings the creature and makes it rear up before Damien and Dean both shoot it with their pistols. Wounded, the Baku retreats by floating out of the building.

“God dammit!”

“Dean, do not take the lords name in vain. We’ll just have to find it in its next host.”

“Who’s in there,” a security guard questions, pointing his flashlight their way.

Dean turns and puts a hand up to cover his eyes from the light.

“Come on, visitors were out hours ago. How’d you even get in here?”

“They’re with me, Christian.”

“Oh, Father, I didn’t see you there.”

“My apologies. We were just praying over each person in here. You know how I like to make my rounds.”

“Well, thank you Father but I’ve got to secure this floor.”

“Alright, we’ll go.”

The entire group heads out of the hospital.

“You’ve got some pull with the locals.”

“I’ve had to do three funerals since last Friday. This town’s preacher is MIA.”

“It’s a good thing you’re here then.”

“I wish. The funerals are all because of this Baku.”

“It’s killed three people already? We’ve got to ice this thing.”

“Where do you think it may have gone?”

“Well. It’s probably in hiding right now.”

The sky lights up with lightning and thunder sounds.

“I suggest we all get some rest. It’s going to storm. We can meet at the church tomorrow. I’m staying there for now.”

“Sounds good.”

The groups split and Sam, Dean and Cas go to the motel. Dean cracks open a cold one and hands one to Sam, who takes it and opens it then takes a sip. Castiel just sort of stands there.

“Did you two hear what he said earlier?”

“About what, Cas?”

“He has a syringe with antigrace in it. It’s just what we need to cure Amanda’s sickness.”

“I doubt this guy’s going to just _give_ us something so valuable.”

“If we explain our situation, he might.”

“Well, we’ll ask him tomorrow. How’s that, Cas?”

“Yes, that’s acceptable.”

Castiel disappears off to the Bunker while Sam and Dean drink and talk about the days events. Azazriel lays in bed, eyes open as Cas appears at her side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not so great.”

She pulls down the covers, showing her black stained wings, the ash marks further up then they were previously. He reaches out in a want to try and heal her but he restrains himself.

“You’re getting worse… but not for much longer. We found a way to get the antigrace out of you. I just have to get the syringe from them.”

“Them who?”

“This priest we met.”

“Okay, Castiel… I hope you can get it for me…”

She pulls the covers back up over her wings and upper body, then goes back to sleep. Cas watches over her until just before daybreak when he teleports to Damien’s church residence. He looks up at its bell then heads inside. A small trip alarm alerts Damien that someone has entered so he gets up from the bed in the back and grabs his pistol just in case. When Damien sees its only Castiel he holsters his weapon.

“What can I do for you? It’s a bit early to go hunting the Baku.”

“I’m not here to talk about that. I need the antigrace syringe you own.”

“What for?”

“I have someone nearby who needs it.”

“ ** _What for_** ; I’ll ask again. Why do you need it? To be used how?”

“I’m going to take the antigrace out of her.”

“…human or angel?”

“Both. She’s a new breed of Nephilim.”

“You know if you sink the needle in too far you could really kill her, correct?”

“I – I know… and I’m not sure if I’m the one who’s going to be able to do the extracting. I’m actually quite nervous, I haven’t even told Sam or Dean or her…”

“From what my dream told me is that she is very important to you, and also very beautiful when healed.”

“So you’ll give me the syringe?”

“I’ll let you use it when the times right, but it must be by your hand on her, Castiel. Sam and Dean don’t have the precision, and neither do I.”

“I was afraid of that,” Cas gulps soundlessly.

“Everything will tu - ?!?”

Crowley steps into the church, looking about.

“Out! Demon!”

Damien walks up to Crowley and throws holy water in his face, while it does burn it doesn’t do too much else.

“Thanks for that, I needed a hot bath,” Crowley says sarcastically.

“Crowley, why’re you here?”

“Because he has something **_I_** want.”

“Whatever it is, I won’t be handing it over. I don’t deal with demons.”

“Not even if – say – I get rid of the Baku lurking around here for you?”

“You can do that?”

“Of course. Give me the syringe the angel boy wants and your Baku problem is solved.”

Castiel furrows his brows. Crowley smirks deviously. Damien looks back and forth.

“I suggest letting me, Sam and Dean help you with your problem.”

“That’s just the issue. You humans, and angel can’t take a Baku back to Hell, but I can.”

“Baku’s aren’t from Hell, now you’re just making up stories.”

“No, they aren’t _from_ Hell but any supernatural can be chained down there, just like Cerberus.”

“I don’t usually make deals with demons but the people of this town are suffering and the sick aren’t healing…”

“I can heal them once the Baku’s hold is off of them.”

Damien looks from Crowley to Castiel.

“Have some faith Father, I offer nothing but good intentions,” Crowley chimes in.

“What do you want the syringe for?”

“I plan to use it.”

“On who?”

Crowley smirks towards Castiel then looks back to Damien.

“Someone nearby.”

“Sounds like you two have the same idea. However, I’ll be sticking to my Heavenly duties and helping the angel and not the demon.”

“Well, I asked nicely this time priest. Next time won’t be so nice.”

Crowley snaps and disappears.

“I apologize. Crowley has a bad habit of showing up where I go recently.”

“Crowley… name’s familiar – you don’t mean Hell’s current leader, do you?”

“The one and only,” Crowley says, holding something up as he comes up behind Damien from his room.

“How’d you find it!?”

“I have my ways. I asked nicely, but I also take what I want. Oh, by the way, your trap doesn’t work on demons.”

“Crowley, give it back.”

“Remove the sigils on your home base and I’ll give it to you.”

“No. I don’t want you burning up anymore of Azazriel.”

“She’s sick?”

“What did you think would happen?”

“I thought she’d be powerful enough, like Lucifer.”

“Well, she isn’t and now the antigrace is burning her up from the inside. Her wings are turning ashen and black, the feathers are falling out.”

“Oh boo-hoo little miss princess couldn’t hack antigrace, really is a shame.”

“Give me the syringe, Crowley.”

“Only if you bring it back to me, and we seal the deal that you have to.”

Damien crosses his arms and looks over Castiel’s shoulder, seeing Sam and Dean. Crowley looks to Sam and Dean as well, waving. Castiel turns and looks before he turns back around, Crowley gone. He then goes to try and find Crowley, disappearing.

“What’d we miss?”

“Quite a bit. Your demon took what your angel came to get.”

“The syringe you had?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I should’ve given it to him sooner.”

“He’ll get it back somehow.”

“Now about the Baku.”

“Ah, well – I’ve been thinking, if one of us makes ourselves an easy target – we could lay down a trap for it. Use some sort of sigil under the bed to hold it in place and we can try firing my special bullets at it to see if it’ll kill it. We’ve already injured it.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Alright, I’ll set it up here and you guys can meet me back here tonight. Which of you is the heavier sleeper?”

“Dean, definitely.”

“So, I get to be the guinea pig?”

“Sorry, Dean.”

“Fine.”

Dean and Sam take their leave, they head off to go find lunch. Damien moves his bed and begins painting the sigil. The boys get to a restaurant and order, Dean getting some pie for dessert. They eat and discuss some things. After eating they go back to the motel and hang around, doing more research. Finally it gets dark out and they head back to the church.

Dean lays down on Damien’s bed and they all wait a little bit. Eventually the Baku appears, going for Dean but gets trapped on the sigil on the floor. It stays there, floating above Dean with nowhere to go. Sam hits it with rock salt then Damien hits it with three unique bullets. Antigrace bullet, grace bullet then demon blood. The creature burns with holes then disintegrates.

Dean, and all the people in comas suddenly wake up. Dean breathes heavily.

“Did it work?”

“Yep, it’s gone for good.”

The boys and Damien talk for a bit then head their separate ways to go to bed. The next day Sam and Dean visit the previous victims in the hospital with their suits on. Cas joins them and heals those with amnesia and memory loss. This only takes a couple hours and afterwards they all head back to the motel. They gather their stuff and head back out immediately after.

“So, Cas, did you find out where Crowley went with the syringe?”

“No. I was busy with something else, besides I think he’ll come to us eventually.”

“You’re correct, but I’m still offering the same deal.”

“Fine, Crowley. Just hand over the extractor.”

Crowley walks to Cas and reaches a hand out. Cas shakes his hand then is pulled in for a kiss. The kiss breaks fast and Crowley hands over the syringe with a little bit of antigrace in it. Cas takes it and teleports to Amanda’s side. She’s out cold.

“Azazriel…,” Cas says gently, placing a hand on the covers.

She stirs from her sleep and smiles sheepishly at him. He slowly pulls the covers from her. Next he helps her up then slowly carries her to the dental looking chair in the Bunker. He lays her down against it and she watches him. He pulls out the syringe with antigrace inside it, it looks like black glitter, water and glue all together.

He touches the needle to her neck and she flinches when he goes to push in. A frown courses his lips.

“You’re gonna have to lie still.”

“Sorry. I’ll try. If I finch again, strap me down.”

“I - ,” Cas pauses, almost saying that he can’t do that but knows inwardly that it’d probably help.

He goes to press the needle in again and Amanda sucks in air roughly. She flinches again which makes it worse. Cas sighs then leaves the needle sticking out of her, going around and putting her in each strap, head first, upper body, mid-section and finally lower body and legs. Once done he comes back to her side and begins to push the needle in further.

“Are you ready?”

Azazriel gives a small nod and a short _yes_. Cas pulls the syringe to fill up but it’s a slow, dull and painful process. Small bits of antigrace fill the syringe. Azazriel grips the chairs arms tightly, gritting her teeth. Cas keeps his eyes on the needles location.

He presses the needle in further, going for more antigrace. Amanda hisses in pain when she feels a nick to her soul. Her eyes go wide and she has a premonition. When her sight comes back, she’s pulling against the straps and Cas has removed the needle.

“Are you okay?!”

“I – I’m fine,” she relaxes, “keep going.”

Cas frowns but sticks the needle back into her neck and begins to draw up more antigrace. Her hands grip the arms of the chair once more. Cas places a hand on her cheek and keeps an eye on her this time. He sticks the needle in and this time doesn’t hit her soul.

 

### -Meanwhile-

 

“What is with you and sealing the deal with a kiss?”

“Just a trait of mine I suppose.”

“I understand with women, man, but with Bobby and Cas?”

“What can I say? I like to change it up a bit every now and then.”

“Whatever, as long as you don’t kiss me, I’m good. Also, why are you riding along?”

“To get _my_ syringe back after it’s used.”

“So now you want the antigrace back, huh?”

“If the girl can’t use it she’s useless to me, so, yes, I want it back.”

“What’re you gonna use it on this time, Crowley?”

“Ah – Ah – Ah – a gentlemen never asks and a lady never tells.”

“Fine, whatever. It’s not like I really cared anyways.”

Crowley goes silent in the back and they drive down the road listening to music again.

 

### -Back to Cas and Azazriel-

 

Castiel continues to extract the antigrace from her slowly but surely. The pain however is excruciating and it’s getting to the point of almost making her unconscious. Noticing her eyes fluttering Cas removes the needle.

“We can continue this at a later time,” he says, healing the needle wound.

Cas then undoes the straps, allowing her freedom to move once more. She pulls from the chair and hugs him, clinging on to keep from sleepily falling.

“C’mon, you should rest.”

Castiel and her teleport to her room. She lays down then softly pats the bed. Cas joins her but crawls over her and kisses her. She kisses back gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Cas,” she whispers, “make love to me?”

Cas doesn’t reply with words, instead he just begins removing his clothes, tossing them onto the floor.  Amanda smiles and goes to remove her own clothes. The two get undressed then get under the covers. Castiel slides his hands up her body from her hips, stopping at her breasts, gently fondling them. His fingers slide over her nipples and areolas. Azazriel lowers a hand on Cas, gripping his barely hard member and sliding her hand up and down on it.

Castiel gives a soft moan as he hardens. They kiss afterwards. She pars his lips with her own tongue, exploring his mouth. He slides his own tongue against hers inexperiencedly. Amanda guides Cas’ cock against her own clit, sliding it up and down. Both of them moan out into each other’s mouths.

The two kiss again and Castiel flips them so that Amanda’s on top. She sits on him and slides his dick into herself, moaning out. He runs his hands up her sides, stopping them just under her breasts. Her wings open and she begins to ride him, placing her hands on his chest. He thrusts up into her, matching her motions.

His hands move from her sides, going to the wounded wings. His fingers gently touch the feathers and he opens his own, making them visible. She moves her hands from his chest and reaches out, touching his soft feathers. The two caress each other’s wings and find the sweet spots on them, sensitive pleasure coursing vein. The pleasure mixes with intercourses pleasure and it feels like ecstasy.

Pushing the covers away the two wrap their wings, Castiel’s around them both. Amanda leans down and kisses him and he kisses back. They stay linked like this for several moments before Castiel lays her back on the bed. He climbs over her again and inserts himself into her, starting a light rhythm. His wings spread brilliantly as he thrusts repeatedly.

He continues his thrusts missionary then puts her ankles up on his own shoulders so he can go deeper. He presses himself all the way in, filling her insides and feeling the warm wetness and clamping walls. She moans out as he starts to thrust faster and harder.

“Ah – Ca – Castiel!”

She feels herself beginning to climax, walls gripping even harder on Castiel. He groans and continues his quickened pace, getting himself to climax, he cums inside of her. She lays there, breathing hard as Cas pulls out and moves beside her. He wraps an arm around her and she slides so her heads on his chest. She nuzzles into him and gets comfortable.

The two lay there, Azazriel falling asleep. She needed the rest. However, while she sleeps Castiel reaches for his trench coat and grabs the syringe. He sticks it into her neck and begins extracting the antigrace. She stays out cold. The syringe is about seventy five percent full.

The Winchesters get back with Crowley, allowing him back in. Crowley teleports into the room with Cas and Az. Castiel only gives him a glance before he goes back to work.

“I see you’ve gotten most of it out of her.”

Amanda blinks her eyes open, hearing Crowley’s loud mouth. She goes to rub where the needle is but Cas catches her hand.

“It itches.”

“I have the needle in your neck. Stay still.”

Cas glares at Crowley for waking her up then continues to extract the antigrace from her. She gives a hiss of pain when he presses the needle further in.

“The rest is in really deep. I’m gonna have to get really close to your soul.”

“Do it, Castiel. I can take it.”

Cas gives a firm head nod and pushes the needle in even further. Crowley watches the two of them. As the needle just barely scrapes her soul she comes to a sudden realization, getting a further premonition. She sees her future with Castiel, Dean, Sam and Crowley. She sees a child who looks like a cross between herself and Cas’ vessel.

The future fades and she sees no further, her nose bleeding.

“You still with us, princess?”

“What did you see?”

“I saw us, you, me, Sam, Dean, even Crowley. There was a child too.”

“A child? Who did they look like?”

“Us, Castiel.”

Time goes on and the antigrace is fully removed. Azazriel’s wings heal up completely. Crowley goes back to Hell for a short time. Sam and Dean do several more hunts with Az and Cas in tow. Days turn to weeks, weeks to months until Amanda begins getting _sick_ during the day.

When Castiel tries to heal her of the sickness he finds it does nothing. Amanda looks at herself in a mirror and realizes her stomach has gotten bigger. Cas joins her and places a hand on her stomach.

“You’re pregnant… is it mine?”

“Yes. You’re the only one whose ever came inside of me.”

“I – **_oh_** ,” Cas’ cheeks flush pink.

Sam comes around the corner.

“Hey. What’re you two doing?”

“She’s pregnant, Sam.”

“Pregnant!?”

Sam looks astonished.

“Who’s the father?”

“I am.”

“Uh, wow – Cas – are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Ready or not I am going to try my best.”

“Well, we’ll help as much as we can here. Just… if your water ever breaks zap to the hospital.”

The months keep going until Amanda goes into labor. Az and Castiel teleport to a hospital. The birth goes just fine but the child’s eyes glow when they’re born and the doctor almost drops them. Cas catches his son and brings him over to Azazriel. She holds the child carefully in her arms. The babies eyes stop glowing.

Suddenly the two nurses in the room disappear, leaving behind their clothing. The doctor is even more confused. Azazriel and Castiel feel something pull them and they’re teleported with their child to Heaven.

“What’s going on,” questions Castiel.

God stands before the garrison of angels in a white room.

“It’s time to bring my flock home.”

Behind God, souls begin to float up and turn into young humans wearing white robes.

“Azazriel, Castiel, I’m sorry but you two know your fates. Take care of my gift to both of you.”

Cas, Az and the child are teleported to the Bunker, seeing the place absolutely trashed.

“Dean? Sam?”

“Cas! You’re here. Sam said yes to Lucifer!”

“What?!”

“Crowley was here too. He took the antigrace into himself and was fighting with him.”

“Where’d they go?”

“I have no idea.”

There’s a crash outside of the building and the Bunker rattles. The three run outside, Az placing the child into a crib marked with sigils first. Crowley slams into the side of his place, his new antigrace made wings softening the blow. Samifer had his hand out-reached and continued to make Crowley slam into the building in punishment. Castiel looks to Dean then pulls him and Azazriel into an embrace. They all teleport back inside, grab the child then teleport to Azleana’s apartment.

Azazriel keeps hold of the child.

“Castiel, I’m going to name him Daivik, is this okay with you?”

“Is this really the time.”

“Sorry, Dean. I just haven’t had time to do it previously.”

“I like the name. It is a good name for him.”

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, what are we gonna do about Lucifer?”

“Nothing, Dean. Father’s called his flock home. It’s only us and the sinners and non-believers left.”

“No. I won’t just give up, Cas. I’m gonna fight until my last breath.”

“We’ll be by your side, Dean.”

“Amanda?”

“What about Daivik?”

“He’ll be safe. He’s the next savior after all, the one who’s going to defeat Lucifer when he’s older.”

“Won’t that take years?”

“Daivik will be fully grown within five years.”

“Damn, that’s fast.”

“It is. It’s just the wait that’s gonna hurt us.”

“Won’t Lucifer come after him?”

“We won’t be staying in one place for long at a time.”

“What about my Impala?”

“We’ll get your car when we’re able.”

“It’s going to be a lot of teleporting around, Dean. Are you sure you’re going to want to stick with us?”

“Better with a couple of angels then on my own.”

“Wise words from you, Dean.”

The group gets settled in at Amanda’s place and begins fortifying what they can. Eventually demons would be coming their way to start the fight. The three hunker down and make the place as fortified as possible. Demons run the streets now.

Night rolls around and demons begin attacking people. Dean loads the Colt and sits on the door to the place. Castiel stands guard while Amanda and the child sleep. Dean and Cas converse while waiting on the impending doom.

Several years later, Dean’s out on a demon hunt, armed to the teeth. He comes a crossed a group of demons and takes them down, only to run into Samifer. With Castiel out of commission and human Dean is lucky Azazriel has not become fully human. She teleports to his side and grabs him, teleporting him and her back to the resistances HQ.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did, actually, I just saved you from fate. Lucifer would’ve killed you.”

“I’m getting tired, Amanda. I would’ve accepted my fate.”

“Stay with me a little longer, Dean. Okay?”

She kisses his cheek then walks with him to the house where Cas is. Castiel just smiles at the two of them. Daivik runs up and hugs his mother. He’s now a young teenager. Azazriel hugs back then sits down beside Castiel. She pats the pillow beside herself.

Dean walks over and takes a seat. The group talk for a while until dinner time comes up. They all eat at the cafeteria house. Once finished they all just sit outside around a huge bonfire. Many other people join them. Eventually the HQ’s leader joins and they all discuss the next day’s jobs.

“Tomorrow Dean’s group will go out with mine for supplies. Reksew’s group and Vizen’s will be on cooking duty. Marken’s group and McCough’s group you’re on security, which includes tonight.”

Dean, Cas, Dai and Az all go to the showers and bathe for the next day. After getting cleaned up they all head for bed. Everyone gets some rest. However, Amanda has a nightmare.

The next day, Dean heads back to where he’d seen Lucifer the previous day before everyone else gets up except Daivik. Dai trails Dean and watches him run into Samifer. Luce taunts Dean, trying to get him to fight him. Dean doesn’t give in and just when he gets knocked to the ground and just about to be killed Daivik steps out, showing himself to Luce.

Lucifer, distracted doesn’t notice Dai until after he uses his foot to crack Dean’s neck, killing him. Daivik frowns, unable to save him. Lucifer smirks.

“This is the end of all of you.”

“Not yet, Lucifer. I think it’s just the end of your reign.”

Daivik opens his white and silver wings then reaches for Lucifer. He rubs his index and middle finger against his thumb until he snaps his fingers. Lucifer lights up in a bright white light then explodes into a ball of it. Lucifer is finally destroyed and peace on Earth may now reign for some time. Although Dean is a sad loss, Cas and Azleana marry. Daivik grows up to become the new leader of the resistance. Crowley takes Lucifer’s place as King of Hell but forces the demons back into their hole, causing an awkward retreat.


End file.
